Warm and Fuzzy
by AsamisHair
Summary: Bolin and Eska are kittens! How will Bolin win over the affections of this beautiful feline? -request-


Written as a request from Sexka on Tumblr

The small kitten purred loudly as he bat a small stone he had found between his paws. He had escaped the watchful eye of his brother for the moment being, and he was fully intending on spending his freedom having fun.

The green-eyed kitten suddenly lost balance and fell over as he caught a glimpse of the feline sitting ahead of him. Tall, with sleek black fur and blue, narrow eyes and seemed to pierce his soul.

She was unlike the other kittens he had seen in his life. Their cheeks seemed chubbier, their fur fluffier, their whiskers shorter.

He purred softly as he watched the graceful kitten from his position on the ground. She delicately raised a paw to her face and ran a rough tongue over it.

The kitten sitting next to her turned to face him as he fell, alerted by the sudden noise. He was a mirror image of the female, the only difference was he was slightly larger and held himself differently.

He cocked his head to the side, surveying the clumsy kitten as he struggled to lift himself from the ground. "I'm Bolin" he mewed to the male, but was ignored.

Feeling only slightly defeated, Bolin started to slowly make his way to the female, the stone he was playing with lay forgotten. Her beauty entranced him, she was unlike any cat he had seen before.

The male kitten hissed at Bolin as he approached, but was silenced by the female. She turned to survey him, wrapping her dark tail around herself, setting a barrier between them.

She meowed at him curiously, in an almost bored tone. She requested an explanation as to why he had approached her.

He thought about this for a moment, he couldn't just tell her that he found her to be beautiful! "I've not seen you around here before" He purred confidently "I wanted to introduce myself"

She sat in silence, watching him. He found her gaze to be slightly unnerving, as if she was testing him. He straightened his spine and looked her directly in her blue eyes, not once breaking eye contact.

"I'm Eska" She meowed back to him after a while, apparently deciding he was worthy to speak to. She turned her head to whom Bolin assumed to be her brother. In fact, they looked so alike they could be twins.

They stared at each other, Bolin watched as they appeared to be having some sort of conversation, but they weren't meowing, or even purring! Abruptly, the male strode off, leaving Bolin alone with the beautiful feline.

"How efficient are you at catching mice?" She asked him crisply, getting up and arching her back. In truth, Bolin was horrible at catching mice. The only reason he was here today was that his older brother was very experienced and would catch them for him after they had been separated from their parents by the horrible humans.

"I'm great at it" He purred warmly, perking his up ears. Eska turned around and started walking away, tail swaying behind her. After a moment's hesitation the small kitten followed her, trailing behind her until they arrived in a dark room filled with the quiet scurries of mice.

"Catch one" she requested simply, curling her tail around herself as she sat down.

"Huh?" He mewed weakly, suddenly aware of his lie.

She narrowed her eyes ever so slightly, he had heard her request.

Bolin nervously set his clumsy paws in the direction of the scurrying, he had no idea how to catch mice! He wasn't fast enough to catch them, and even if he was, they'd hear him running from a mile away and bolt in the other direction!

Weighing his options, he decided the only thing he could do was hide in the shadows and wait for a mouse to run by. Selecting his position carefully, he melted into the darkness, grateful for his dark fur.

He heard quiet footsteps soon after. His soft ears turned in their direction as he tried to see the position of the mouse. Suddenly, it came into view and crashed into him! Making up his mind quickly, he acted fast and caught it by the tail in his mouth, trying to put it out of its misery as quickly and painlessly as possible. He had a large heart, but years of being hungry had taught him the necessity of this.

Once again picking it up by the tail, he walked over to where Eska waited trying to not fall over his paws. She sat there, once more licking a delicate paw.

She glanced up at him, the smallest trace of surprise flickered across her face before she masked it. He set the mouse down infront of her for her to survey. In the light, he could see it was bigger than he initially thought it was. Eska apparently realised this too.

"You have done well" She purred at him. Bolin had to lift his paw and scratch his ear to make sure he wasn't mistaken. Had this beautiful kitten purred at him?

She walked over to him, deliberately slowly. His fur stood on end as her whiskers touched his.

"You have won me a prize, I am now yours" She purred again, walking in a circle around him. His head followed her path as their tails tangled and the wound up laying together in a tangled mess of fur.


End file.
